Naruto Uzamakiwanted Dead or Avada Kedavra
by crimsondeathknight
Summary: Naruto will be tossed into a world of wizardly,and soon the wizard world will discover that Lord Voldemort servers under a king. Summery sucks! NARU/HINA/HP PARING/HP PARING


Hey all I'm back working on this story.....I had to redo lots of my work....

Any ways....I hope you love my story!

"_thinking__"_

"talking"

(notes)

"Teme!!!"; screamed a torn-up adult blond male of 25 years. "Dobe, you do know that I'm going to kill you, like I did too everyone in your pathetic village,so just give up.... and DIE!!!!!!!!!"; screamed an disfigured black haired man,who began to charge towards the blonde while doing hand signs.

The black-haired man's fingers began too rapidly glow black,while the Blondie charged, and his fist raged with an electric violet color. "Rarghhh!!!!"; screamed both men as they charged at each other, in the middle ruins of a massively large town.

**Description interlude**

The black hair man was about the same age as the blonde. He apparently had an intimidating stature of an tall height of 6ft 11 inches. The same man's long mane of hair was caked hard, with the spilled blood of the Innocent and guilty, in the apparent massacre of the large town.

He had a set of blood red eyes. Each eye had a set of six tomes, with black lines crisscrossing each tome,in a form of a miniscule thin upside-down crosses. The man also appeared to be spewing blood out of every pore of his body. Yet whatever was not covered with blood on his skin, you could see endless amounts of black tattoos embed into his skin.

The Blondie seamed too be a 30 year old adult, who also seemed too be in an far worse health condition than the black haired man. The Blondie appeared too be covered in at-least, 5 adult human's worth of blood. Yet the amount of blood loss for the Blondie seems quite amazing, yet what is more stunning is that the Blondie had black lizard like scales ,which cover about ninety percent of his body.

Another interesting fact about the Blondie, is that his hair was slowly transforming from a medium length spiky blond hair, too a very long dark red toned stainless steel, colored hair dew.

On the blonde's transforming head were 4 long, thick,curved yellow horns. The horns were about 3-4 inches long. Even now they were still growing. (Think Darth Maul but way longer horns)

The transforming Blondie, had puss-yellow eyes, with an red halo-like haze on the edge of the yellow. The pupil was a form of a cross, yet instead of normal straight lines, he had bold crescents which crisscrossed in the form of a cross. The crescents were like dragons,yet a tad bit demon influences.

The Blondie, who was transforming at the moment appeared too be bare chested, which was apparently too covered entirely in black his rock hard abs, you could see a faint silver tattoo on the scales.

There were also several Veins,which all glowed silver and jetted from the tattoo to his sides, and then to his back ,which was also sparsely covered in black scales.

On the center of his back were two columns of 4 silver orbs. Each of the columns were both aligned with the center of his shoulder blades, and 3 ½ inches away from both sides of his spine. On each shoulder blade was an silver, claw shaped tattoo.

**-------------------------------------------on with the story-------------------------------------------------------**

The black haired man's 2 fingers on his right hand which were now put together, which soon met the silver haired man's fist(naruto). As soon as they met,the universe puked. Moments later a loud "pop" was heard. Soon both men were sucked into an tunnel, and were thought too be never seen again.

Both men began rapidly to transform into teens of an estimated age of 16 ,and 17. Previously,both teens looked like torn-up monstrosity's. Now the looked like average teens. When they came out of the tunnel, both teens slammed into different parts, of a vast forest which seamed to stretch for hundreds of miles in all directions. Both were separated in untold distances.

The silver haired teen slammed about half way, into the large an vast forest. The teen with his surprising luck,slammed into an area within close distances of train tracks,yet he "bounced" off the ground and deep into the forest due to the velocity and angle in which he was traveling.

The black haired teen slammed into an far off mountain, and was unseen again .

The teen silver haired teen woke up after a few hours,due to a unknown loud noise in the far,far distance distance which sounded like a train. The teen was extremely shocked, knowing that he was not an adult any more,that he was naked,and finally due too that he had silver hair,and that he had silver flame tattoos on his arms,and chest.

The teen then began to do hand signs,and out of nowhere a cloud of smoke formed. Once the smoke went away,you could see plain black robes with a hood ,of which the the teen quickly put on. The teen then jumped high and took off in the branches,while looking for the source of sound he heard.

"_Damn it!, where am I?_" "_I also wounder _w_here has that fucking Teme has gone too?_" "_At least I was able to stop Mandra's plan,even though I'm now demon and my village hates demons._" "Maybe _I'll be able to get back ruling the village ,and get back to my...._" "N**O! NO! NOOOO!**";the silver haired teen began too suddenly screaming out-loud.

"The teen now began too suddenly cry so hard that he fell to the ground from really tall trees, and began pound the ground with his fist. Each time he did that,he did it with silver energy in an subconscious manner, which resulted in ground shaking results.

"_Why?" "Why did I not just give up,die,and let the energy to become unstable ,like it was going too do any how!!?!!"_

"_Damn it!_" "_If I actually gave up for once , everything would have been incinerated in the shinobi world,and then everyone would have been together..and...and...._" "_Shit ,fuck ,dammit alll!!!!!!!!_"

**FLASHBACK**

A Young adult male was hovering in the air. The young man appeared to be having his soul sucked out be countless red and blue dragons,which were coming out of a massive statue,which was quite gaudy. The Statue was in a dark energy dome,and a massive cave cavern.

There were countless warriors,who were launching countless energy attacks at the dome,in order too break into it. Yet all of their actions were in vain. Yet out of all the people who were mad ,upset ,or even terrified, there was one sole girl,who was crying...no more like bawling her eyes.

The young women, was no more than 20 years old ,and she was crying due too the young man in front of her, who was obliviously dieing and not going to make it. The young woman had mid-back length hair, with full C-cup breast,this women also had a pair of stunning pale violet eyes. The women looked to be bloodied up,she also appeared to be wearing a torn-up battle kimono.

The women began to cry and spasm so much, that she didn't notice that she touched the dark dome. Moments later she was incinerated entirely, yet when she was turning into dust ,the dark dome shutter a bit in her area on the dome.

That was enough,and plenty of time for purple silver energy and her dust which came out of her, too get past the dome and into the young man's stomach .

Moments later the large statue started to shutter, and 9 different colored orbs ripped out of the statue ,and slammed into the young male. Microseconds later ,the tattoo on the male's stomach erupted ,and covered the male partly,which then uprooted from the skin. The tattoos then transformed almost immediately into dragon like skin.

The male's body began a transformation for a few moments. When the transformation was nearly complete, several huge pressure waves consumed the dome which then shattered.

Soon the entire town ,with it's surrounding forest for a few hundred miles,was engulfed in hell. Almost every thing was ripped apart by 500 mph ,searing hot winds in the forms of visible pulse waves.

A few minutes later,the only two men who were alive, yet barely... began too taunted each other. After the taunting they then charged in a final effort too kill each other,with the energy that now rattled their fist ,and fingers......................

* * *

**FLASH BACK ENDS**

"_My Hime.....,.....my hime....,my hime.__**.....n nno nooo NO!!!!!!!!!!**_" The teen began screaming in pain,he now became suddenly angry. A few more moments later,he lunged at near by tress.

After several more minutes of knocking down tress, he calmed teen suddenly heard the train getting very close.

"_Might as well make this a vacation, after all of those horrid events, I'll guess I'll-need some R&R....before I hunt the bastard down..as it's likely he would of survived...like me._"

The male then took off. Soon he came across the machine which confirmed his suspicions,of what it was. "_Hmm..this reminds me of my sweat and sour past..._

The teen jumped high using some energy, which glowed at the bottom of his feet. He then used the energy to dampen the landing,and make it very quiet too not be heard by others on the train. The teen then went inside of the train,and quickly found out the train was empty.

The teen then soon found himself asleep very quickly. Right before he fell asleep,he made a clone to watch guard,and dispel if something arises. "_I wonder if this is going to be a nice vacation?_";question the silver haired young man as he went to sleep.

Hey all,I know I've not completed a chapter in a while,but I needed to come with a better plot...while following the same parings and such.

So now this chapter is done,I'm wondering if you have any questions related to this story.

If you do have a question,just send me a PM and make sure you also email me at blakdart (at) mail (dot) com,and I'll answer you both in the emails,and private massges...while posting your question in the next chapter.


End file.
